Branch's Journal
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: Have you ever wondered What Branch would write in his journal if he had one? Well this little One shot will show you just what he wrote! This happens about a day after Branch goes to rescue Poppy. Poppy's reading time children were playing around until they discovered something they hadn't noticed before.


Poppy's reading time kids were playing around in Branch's Bunker. It had been at least a day since Branch went off to find Poppy. The little trolls were happy not to have Branch around. Without him, they were able to play anywhere in his bunker that they wanted without him telling them to back off. "Ha Ha!" a little blue troll teased his friends, " You can't catch me!" The little trolls were too busy playing tag to notice two shelves built into the wall, curtains covering what they contained. A weird little green troll didn't miss it though. The awkward little troll then climbed behind the curtains. Once she saw what she found, she called her friends so that they could see too. "Come loook what IIIII've found" She said in the creepy voice of hers. Her friends then gathered around her to see what suprise layed behind the curtains. A purple troll then pulled apart the curtains and many of Poppy's scrapbook cards fell out. "What are these?" the blue troll asked curiously

"They are Poppy's cards silly" the purple troll teased him.

" _But what are they doing heeeeeere?"_ The creepy little green troll asked

"I dunno," the purple troll replied.

Just then, something caught their attention. A light blue book with a dark blue heart in the middle was hidden in the back of the shelf. The blue troll snatched the book and looked at it with a look of curiosity in his eyes. The little trolls couldn't read just yet, but that was no problem. There were plenty of grown up trolls all around them. The blue troll then walked up to a yellow troll with pink hair.

" Can you read this to us?" The little trolls asked politely, their eyes growing huge as they tried to convince the troll to read to them.

"Of course I'll read to you, little youngsters!" The yellow troll then took the book from the kids and sat down to start reading. The troll cleared her throat before she began.

"Dear reader," she read the note that was written on the very first page, " If you are reading this, I promise I will..." She stopped right there, for the kid's safety. Here eyes widened as she read the note. She sat there as if she was wondering if she shouldn't read it. The yellow troll then looked to the children. Their eyes were practically begging her to go on. She looked back down onto the book and read to herself the bottom of the note. There she read who had written the journal. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she realized who did all of this.

"Hey guys, look who wrote a journal about his thoughts!" She called the other trolls, "Branch wrote a journal!" Immediately all of the other trolls came over in interest as soon as they heard Branch's name. Skipping the page with the note on it, she began reading again.

"Oh here's a poem!" she said surprised. mumering sounded all around them.

"Branch wrote poems?"

"I wonder what he wrote about?"

"I thought he'd be too grumpy to take time to write a poem!"

The yellow troll then silenced everybody, and finally began to read,

"Roses are pink like you,

Violets are blue like me,

So don't you see,

We're meant to be,

But I hide in here instead.

I wish I could hold you in my arms,

and breathe in your sweet sweet scent

But If I do I worry

you'll back away in a hurry,

So won't you accept the way I am.

I want to give in to all my longings

and pull you in a little closer,

Cause roses are pink like you

and violets are blue like me,

And we were meant to be."

The yellow troll just sat there in surprise. Now that was deep. From the back of the crowd she could hear a sad sniffle.

"That was beautiful." The troll in the back murmured, wiping a tear from his eye. The yellow troll then continued. Next was more like a journal entree.

"Never have I forgotten the day when my grandmother sacrificed herself to save me. Every time I thought about it, I struggled to keep the tears from reaching my eyes. Grandma Rosiepuff was like a mother to me. She always knew what to say to keep my hopes up. I couldn't help but hate myself for letting her get killed. I deserved to lose my true colours. I should've kept my trap shut. I wish I never knew how to sing. There was only one other troll that had my heart soaring. She always thought of good things about everyone, even me, when I thought I was left out. And what did I give to her in return? A smashed up card, that's what. I really did feel bad every time I snapped at her or destroyed her artwork. I really did love her, but what would the other trolls think if they found out? Creek wouldn't be fond of it, I knew that. Creek, that stupid troll didn't seem to ever use his feet! All he ever used for transportation was that poor little beetle that had to carry him by his hair while all Creek did was meditate! The worst thing was that Creek and Poppy LIKED each other! They kept on booping each other on the nose all the time. If they trying to hide their crushes on each other, they were failing miserably. All I ever wanted was to have Poppy to myself. I wanted her to feel the same longings towards me as I had towards her. I really did want to sing to her, and express my love to her as much as I could. As much as I wanted those things, I knew I could never have them. Besides, who would want to fall in love with grumpy troll like me?" King Peppy then moved into the crowd of trolls even more. He was curious of what more Branch could say about his daughter. Next up, the yellow troll read another One of Branch's deep poems. This one was a bit sad.

"Grey, is the colour of sadness,

Just look at me for proof,

I sometimes sit in the rain,

not caring for a roof,

for grey is the color in the sky when it rains,

And grey Is what I am."

Everybody was just sitting there as they thought about Branch's words.

"I never realized how much pain Branch felt." A troll from up front said,

"Ya, I forgot about his grandma." another troll agreed. A storm of murmurs started to form in the bunker. the murmuring finally stopped when King Peppy said, "Do you hear that?"

"It's Poppy's cowbell!" One of the children from Poppy's reading group said.

"Poppy's back!" the Troll King exclaimed in joy. leaving the journal behind, everybody rushed out of the bunker and outside. There, all they found was that the bright purple troll with teal hair and yellow pants, Creek, was banging the bell.

"Creek?" King Peppy said worriedly. Creek only shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'sorry for the disappointment' and he was carried by a Bergen, whom placed Creek on her shoulder. The female Bergen then unzipped the fanny pack in front of her, and the sound of three other Bergens unzipping their fanny pack sounded behind her. A crooked smile formed on the hideous Bergen's face and that's when everyone started screaming.


End file.
